Tada no Yume desu ka?
by Shin Aoi
Summary: "Jadi ini hanya mimpi? Sepertinya aku harus mandi air dingin lagi." Tugas wawancara dari Aizawa-sensei. "Bagaimana dengan Shinsou-kun?" "Tidak." Warning(s) Inside. Oneshoot fiction.


Suara decit ranjang berukuran _king size_ menggema. Bersamaan dengan desahan ringan seorang pemuda yang mewarisi kekuatan _one for all_.

"To-Todoroki- _kun_.."

Dengan wajah memerah seperti ingin menahan tangis, Midoriya Izuku. Ia memohon kepada seorang pria yang tengah menindihnya—yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya.

"Panggil namaku, Izuku.."

Si pemilik mahkota dwiwarna menekan titik sensitif seseorang yang telah lama menjadi miliknya itu. Membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat.

"A-ah.. nh.. Sho-Shoto- _kun_.. se-sentuh a-ku.."

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal karena telah berkata seperti itu, Izuku.." Bisiknya di telinga sang kekasih.

Midoriya melemahkan pertahahanannya, memberikan akses lebih untuk Todoroki.

"Shoto- _kun_.. _douzo_.." mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Todoroki.

" _Itadakimasu_."

.

.

 _ **Gasp!**_

.

.

Sepasang mata _heterochrome_ terbuka ditengah malam, peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

"Mimpi?" gumamnya.

Pemuda bersurai belang itu menatap sekelilingnya.

 _Jadi ini hanya mimpi?_

Matanya melirik ke arah alat vitalnya yang tengah bersemangat.

 _Sepertinya aku harus mandi air dingin lagi._

Lagi? Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Todoroki bermimpi mesum tentang kekasihnya dan jujur saja, ini sedikit menyiksanya.

Ia berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, menyelesaikan urusannya didalam sana dan setelah itu segera kembali melanjutkan tidurnya karena esok hari akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

* * *

 **©Horikoshi Kouhei-** _ **sensei**_

 **©Story's mine**

 **Tada no Yume desu ka? By Shin Aoi**

 **.-.**

 **Warning(s) : Typo[s], Yaoi, Err** **―** **fluffy(?), OOC** **―** **Ao-chan mencoba agar tidak out of character, tapi entahlah.. /curhat**

 **Pair : Absolutely, Todoroki Shoto** **×Midoriya Izuku**

 **Rate : Uh** **―** **T+ kali ya? Tapi agak nyerempet gitu /digampar**

 **Kalau nda suka, silahkan klik tombol** _ **close**_ **!**

 **.-.**

 **Happy Reading, Readers-tachi! Enjoy~**

* * *

"Deku- _kun_! _Ohayou_! | Midoriya- _kun_ , _Ohayou Gozaimasu_!" Uraraka dan Iida berucap serempak.

"Ah, _Ohayou_. Uraraka- _san_ , Iida- _kun_." Midoriya membalas sapaan kedua teman akrabnya dengan senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kira-kira siapa yang akan menjadi _sensei_ di _home room_ kali ini, _ne_? Deku- _kun_?"

"Uhm.. entahlah, Uraraka- _san_. Mungkin Aizawa- _sensei_?"

"Ta-tapi, bukankah keadaan Aizawa- _sensei_ belum terlalu baik setelah penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh aliansi penjahat di USJ?"

Dengan gerakan tangannya yang khas, Iida berusaha menjelaskan.

"Hum.. benar juga.. mungkin kah _All_ —

.

 _ **Srek!**_

.

Suara pintu yang digeser menggema bersamaan dengan ucapan salamnya.

" _Ohayou_." Ujarnya datar dan melenggang masuk kedalam kelas.

"A-Aizawa- _sensei_?!" Sontak seluruh kelas berteriak bersamaan.

"Aa.. kalian tidak usah khawatir dengan keadaan ku. Jadi, kita mulai _home roomnya_ kali ini."

Aizawa menatap keadaan kelasnya dengan malas. Mereka meributkan dirinya yang masih tetap mengajar walaupun kondisinya belum pulih benar.

"Sudah tenang?" nada suaranya mendatar seakan tidak peduli.

.

 _Hening_

.

Murid kelas 1-A Departemen Pahlawan merasa bersalah karena membuang waktu seorang _pro-hero_ , _Eraser Head_ yang dikenal dengan kedisiplinannya dalam menggunakan waktu.

Menghela nafas lelah, ia mulai kembali berbicara.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin kalian mewawancarai seorang siswa dari kelas lain, departemen apapun. Dimanapun terserah, aku tidak peduli. Materinya kalian yang tentukan. Dan ini tugas untuk berpasangan."

"Berpasangan?"

Todoroki menggumam pelan, ia meletakkan tangan kirinya didagu—berpikir.

" _Ano_ , Aizawa- _sensei_?"

"Ya, Jiro?"

"Apakah kita sendiri yang menentukan pasangan kelompok?"

"Tidak. Untuk menentukan pasangan kelompok akan dipilih dengan sistem undian."

"Begitukah.. akan lebih adil jika menggunakan sistem undian. Boleh juga." Yaoyorozu Momo mengangguk semangat. Setuju dengan Aizawa- _sensei_.

"Baiklah. Masing-masing dari kalian, maju kedepan dan ambil 1 kertas dari kotak ini." Yang entah sejak kapan sebuah kotak berwarna biru langit dengan ukuran medium, muncul di atas podium.

 _Sejak kapan kotak itu ada di sanaa?!_

Murid kelas 1-A Departemen Pahlawan, berteriak tertahan dengan bersamaan.

"Ahaha.. Seperti yang diharapkan dari _U.A Academy_." Midoriya tertawa pelan _. Facepalm_.

* * *

"Baiklah. _Sensei_ akan menyebutkan angka dari 1 sampai 10. Siapapun yang mendapat kertas dengan angka yang disebutkan, angkat tangan kalian."

" _Ha'i_. Aizawa- _sensei_."

"Langsung saja. 1?"

Sero Hanta dan Asui Tsuyu mengangkat tangannya.

Keduanya bertatapan.

" _Yoroshiku, ne_. Sero- _chan_."

"A-a.. _Yoroshiku_ , As—Tsuyu- _chan_."

Asui Tsuyu membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

7 dari 10 kelompok sudah dibuat. Mereka yang belum mendapat kelompok yaitu, Yaoyorozu Momo, Bakugo Katsuki, Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shoto, Kaminari Denki dan Ashido Mina.

Mendadak atmosfer di ruang kelas 1-A menjadi mencekam. Dua superior dengan _quirk_ luar biasa dan juga merupakan murid rekomendasi, belum mendapatkan partner kelompoknya. Banyak yang berpikiran dari mereka apa jadinya bila Bakugo yang temperamental memiliki partner seperti Todoroki yang sedingin es itu? Atau dengan Yaoyorozu, perempuan manis bertubuh seksi namun _over_ perfeksionis.

"8?"

Suara seorang _pro-hero_ yang merupakan wali kelas 1-A ini semakin terdengar lelah. Ia benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya dan segera beristirahat didalam kantung tidur kepompongnya.

Err—

"Oh, kombi yang lumayan bagus. Midoriya Izuku dan Todoroki Shoto."

Seringaian Todoroki muncul di sudut bibirnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan berada didalam kelompok yang sama dengan kekasihnya.

Sementara Bakugo, entah kenapa kini tatapan matanya seperti hendak menelan seseorang hidup-hidup.

Mungkinkah ia cemburu? Entahlah, siapa yang tahu?

"9?"

Ashido Mina dan Bakugo Katsuki mengangkat tangannya.

"Geh, Bakugo.." Ashido bergumam pelan.

Sementara Bakugo mendelik tajam ke arah partnernya dan berujar.

"Jangan menghambatku, mata rakun."

"Ma-mata rakun?!" Ashido berteriak tertahan.

Aizawa memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jadi, yang tersisa Yaoyorozu dan Kaminari. Kalian kelompok 10."

" _Ha'i, sensei_." Mereka berbicara berbarengan.

"Oke, sekian. Tenggat waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas ini hanya 3 hari. Manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. _Home room_ selesai."

" _Ha'i_. Aizawa- _sensei_."

.

.

.

 **Di Kantin U.A Academy**

"Deku- _kun_ , kau beruntung sekali dapat satu kelompok dengan Todoroki- _kun_! Ini memang takdir!" Uraraka Ochako. Mengekspresikan kekagumannya dengan menggebu-gebu.

"...ta-ta-takdir?" pipinya merona. Lelaki bermahkota hijau bergelombang ini mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresinya di lipatan tangannya.

"Benar sekali, Midoriya- _kun_. Kau sangat beruntung. Tapi, walaupun aku mendapat partner kelompok bersama Tokoyami-kun dan jujur saja, aku tidak akrab dengannya. Namun, aku tidak menyesal."

"Eh? Kenapa Iida- _kun_?"

"Karena, sebagai teman sekelas kita harus bisa akrab dengan siapa saja dan ini adalah saat yang pas untuk mengakrabkan diri masing-masing, Uraraka- _kun_."

"Ahaha, benar juga. Kalau begitu aku juga akan berjuang! _Ouu_!"

Dengan semangat, Uraraka mengangkat kepalan tangannya diudara, Midoriya hanya tertawa pelan. Ia bersyukur, mendapatkan teman yang baik seperti Uraraka- _san_ dan Iida- _kun_.

..dan juga kekasih seperti Todoroki- _kun_.

.

.

 _ **Pssh!**_

 _Aaaaa! Apa yang kau pikirkan Izukuuu!_

Rona merah kini meledak dan merambat hampir ke seluruh wajah dan juga telinganya.

"Midoriya- _kun_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"..a-a? u-um.. aku baik-baik saja Iida- _kun_."

Midoriya tersenyum gugup, lalu mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan iris _zamrud_ nya bertemu dengan manik heterokrom yang tengah memandanginya dari jauh.

Seketika punggungnya menegak.

 _To-Todoroki-_ kun _sedang menatapku!_

Rona di wajahnya semakin menjadi. Todoroki yang masih menatapnya dari jauh pun memasang ekspresi tanda tanya.

Bibirnya berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tak bersuara.

 _Kau tak apa?_

Itu adalah kata-kata yang ditangkap Midoriya. Sebenarnya, jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Sehingga masih sangat memungkinkan bagi dirinya untuk membaca gerak bibir kekasihnya itu.

Todoroki masih menunggu jawaban dari Midoriya yang malah diam. Karena ia tidak sabar, maka ia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri lelaki bersurai hijau gelombang itu. Waktu seakan bergulir dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di depan Midoriya- **nya**.

"Midoriya? Kau tak apa?"

"..eh? a-anu.. u-um.. aku tak apa, Todoroki- _kun_."

"Wajahmu memerah, kau demam?" Todoroki melayangkan telapak tangan kanannya untuk membelai lembut dahi Midoriya.

.

.

.

.. _ **Brak!**_

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja makan di belakang Midoriya.

"Oi! Bakugo? Ada apa dengan mu?"

"Bukan urusanmu, rambut aneh sialan."

Dan Bakugo pun resmi meninggalkan kantin dengan kaki dihentakkan. Kirishima hanya memandang punggung pria pemilik _quirk_ ledakan itu dengan bingung.

Tanpa peduli aksi keduanya menjadi tontonan seisi kantin, Todoroki masih menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Midoriya. Lalu turun ke sisi pipinya. Membelai pelan pipi itu.

"Ayo ke ruang kesehatan."

"E-eh? _a-ano_.. tapi aku tak apa Todoroki- _kun_."

"Suhu tubuhmu sedikit naik, kalau dibiarkan kau bisa benar-benar demam."

"U-uh? u-um.. baiklah."

Todoroki menarik pergelangan tangan Midoriya. Membantunya berdiri. Lalu, mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke ruang kesehatan.

Sepeninggal mereka berdua, keadaan kantin _U.A Academy_ kembali seperti semula. Namun, tidak bagi Uraraka. Iris _hazelnut_ nya bersinar terang. Ia menggunakan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya untuk menutupi kedua pipinya.

"Hubungan antar lelaki memang menakjubkan yaa~" Uraraka berbicara dengan nada yang penuh dengan semangat, ia tersenyum lebar dengan pipi yang merona.

"...—uhuk-uhuk."

Mendadak Iida tersedak mendengar kalimat yang barusan Uraraka ucapkan.

"Iida- _kun_? Kau baik-baik saja?! Minumlah dulu."

Uraraka menyodorkan segelas ocha hangat dan langsung diminum oleh Iida dengan kesetanan. Sesekali ia menepuk pelan dadanya.

"Kau tak apa? Iida- _kun_?" dengan ekspresi cemas yang sangat terlihat, Uraraka menatap Iida dengan penuh atensi. Menunggu si pria berkacamata ini berbicara.

"A-aku, baik-baik saja. Uraraka- _kun_. Tak usah khawatir. Aha-ha-ha." Iida tertawa dengan canggung.

 _Uraraka-_ kun _, kata-katamu ambigu sekali._

* * *

 **Di Ruang Kesehatan.**

"...-To-Todoroki- _kun_?" Yang dipanggil balik menatapnya, tanpa menjawab.

" _E-etto_.. a-aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak usah khawatir."

Midoriya tersenyum, sementara Todoroki terpaku melihat senyum manis yang diumbar sang kekasih dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu."

"e-eh? la-lalu? Kenapa kau membawaku ke ruang kesehatan? benar juga.. ngomong-ngomong kenapa disini sepi sekali? Dimana _Recovery Girl_?"

" _Recovery Girl_ sedang ada rapat bersama staf guru yang lain. Jadi hanya ada kita berdua disini."

"..o-oh, begitukah. _A-ano_.. Todoroki- _kun_?"

"Hn?"

"i-itu.. ke-kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Padahal aku tidak sakit? Tapi, tadi kau bilang suhu tubuhku naik? Apa benar aku sakit? Tapi, aku merasa baik-baik sa—umph."

Todoroki yang sejak tadi berada di depan Midoriya dengan jarak kurang dari 1 meter, tiba-tiba berada di depannya dan membungkam mulutnya yang tengah bergumam akan sesuatu dengan—ciuman—yang dalam.

Awalnya, Todoroki hanya berniat untuk menempelkan bibirnya saja untuk membungkam mulut kekasihnya agar ia menghentikam kebiasaan bergumamnya itu. Namun, bayang-bayang mimpinya berputar di otaknya bagaikan kaset rusak.

Selain itu, bibir Midoriya sangat lembut dan manis. Jadi, yang awalnya hanya berniat mengecup kekasih kecilnya kini berakhir dengan ciuman dalam yang memabukkan.

"Mnn..To-Todoroki- _kun_..nmnh."

"Buka mulutmu, Midoriya." Dengan patuh, ia menurutiya.

Midoriya mengakui kalau Todoroki Shoto adalah seorang pencium handal. Seluruh energinya terasa disedot oleh pria yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya ini. Lututnya lemas. Ia beruntung, karena saat ini ia duduk di ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"Nnmm.."

"mmnnh.."

"To-Todoro-nnmm-ki.."

Todoroki menyesap keseluruhan isi Midoriya. Mengeksplorasi semuanya hingga ke bagian yang paling dalam. Membuat si empunya mendesah tertahan.

"Nnmh.."

Karena kebutuhan oksigen masing-masing yang semakin menipis, Todoroki menyudahi ciumannya. Ia menatap Midoriya dengan intens.

Iris beda warna miliknya menggelap, terbakar nafsu. Ini adalah hal yang sungguh-sungguh diinginkan olehnya. Ia merasa mimpinya selama ini menjadi kenyataan dengan melihat ekspresi Midoriya yang seperti ini.

"Midoriya.. kau manis sekali.. aku ingin memakanmu." Dengan suara yang memberat yang memberi kesan seksi, Todoroki berbisik di telinga Midoriya.

Yang mendengar hal itu menjadi semakin merona.

" _Da-dame_ , Todoroki- _kun_.. ini disekolah."

"Kalau bukan disekolah, boleh?"

Todoroki mengerling iseng ke arah kekasihnya yang dihadiahi delikan tajam yang sayangnya tidak seram dan malah membuat ekspresinya semakin imut di matanya.

" _Wakatta_.. aku akan menahannya, sampai kau siap, Midoriya."

" _Arigatou_." Tersenyum kecil, Midoriya lalu memeluk kekasihnya penuh sayang.

Kini posisi mereka berdua berada di atas ranjang, dengan Midoriya yang berada di atas pangkuan Todoroki dengan punggung yang bersandar di dada bidangnya.

Keduanya saling diam. Todoroki mengistirahatkan dagunya di helaian berombak milik Midoriya, menghirup aroma apel yang menyegarkan dari shampo yang dipakainya.

Karena tidak tahan dengan suasana sepi seperti ini. Midoriya memutuskan untuk berbicara—bertanya lebih tepatnya.

"Todoroki- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

"i-itu.. kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

" _E-etto_.. uh.. kenapa kau membawaku ke ruang kesehatan padahal kau tahu aku tidak demam?"

"Oh. Aku hanya ingin berduaan denganmu."

"Be-berduaan?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, wajah Midoriya kembali dirambati warna _fuschia_.

"Hm. _dame ka_?"

"U-um, bukan begitu.. ta-tapi—"

Todoroki memindahkan posisi dagunya yang kini berada di bahu Midoriya. Hidung bangirnya mengendus leher jenjang yang belum ternodai itu.

"Aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan Bakugo, Midoriya."

"Kacchan?"

Seketika _mood_ pemilik _quirk_ es dan api itu menurun drastis, mendengar nama panggilan yang terkesan 'terlalu' akrab itu.

"..."

"Todoroki- _kun_?"

"Aku tidak suka kau memanggil Bakugo dengan panggilan seperti itu, Midoriya."

"A-anu.. ta-tapi itu.. a-aku sudah biasa memanggilnya seperti itu sejak kecil.."

"...Yasudah, biarlah. Yang penting kau sudah menjadi milikku. Tak akan aku biarkan ada yang mengambilmu dariku, Midoriya."

Pernyataan sepihak dari Todoroki diakhiri dengan gigitan kecil di leher Midoriya yang menimbulkan bekas berwarna merah-keunguan yang membuat dirinya memekik pelan.

"Todoroki- _kun_? u-um.. ngomong-ngomong untuk untuk tugas kelompok dari Aizawa- _sensei_.."

"Kenapa?"

" _Etto_.. kita akan mewawancarai siapa?"

"Terserahmu saja, Midoriya."

Todoroki malas memikirkan masalah tugas itu, yang terpenting adalah, ia ingin bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya tercinta sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Bagaimana dengan Shinsou- _kun_?"

"..."

Todoroki diam. Ia tampak berpikir, sesekali menyamankan pelukannya di pinggul Midoriya.

"Todoroki- _kun_?"

"Tidak."

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa? Kupikir ia bukan orang yang buruk untuk diwawancarai?"

"Aku tidak suka padanya."

"Todoroki- _kun,_ ini bukan masalah kau suka atau tidak pada dirinya. Tapi, kalau kita mewawancarai Shinsou- _kun_ , kita bisa menanyakannya seputar _quirk_ yang dimilikinya."

Midoriya menjelaskan dengan panjang. Todoroki hanya mendengarkannya tanpa ada niat untuk meng-iya-kan sarannya.

"Tidak, Midoriya."

Menghela nafas pelan, akhirnya Midoriya menuruti keinginan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Monoma- _san_?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Dengan tenang, Midoriya mencoba menanyakan alasannya kepada Todoroki. Lagipula kenapa semua sarannya ditolak _sih_?

"Dia menyebalkan. Mulutnya tajam."

Todoroki membuang mukanya kearah lain. Entah kenapa ia tidak menyukai murid dari kelas 1-B itu. Ia selalu menyangkut pautkan dirinya dengan _Endeavour_. Meskipun ia tidak menyangkal kalau ia terlahir sebagai anaknya, tetapi tetap saja.. Menjengkelkan.

Midoriya tertawa pelan. Tidak menyangka jawaban yang menurutnya kekanakkan itu menjadi alasan bagi Todoroki untuk tidak mewawancarai Monoma Neito- _san_.

"Kalau begitu, Todoroki- _kun_ ada saran?"

Todoroki berpikir.

"Bagaimana dengan wanita yang saat itu sekelompok denganmu, saat pertandingan kavaleri di festival olahraga _U.A_?"

"Wanita? Oh, Hatsume Mei- _san_?"

"Oh jadi itu namanya?"

"Hum. Hatsume Mei- _san_. Lagi pula wanita dikelompokku cuma Hatsume- _san_ dan Uraraka- _san_. Jadi, yang kau maksud pasti Hatsume Mei- _san_ kan?"

"Ya."

"Jadi, kita akan mewawancarai Hatsume Mei- _san_?" ulangnya.

Todoroki mengangguk pelan. Meskipun Midoriya tidak melihat Todoroki mengangguk, tetapi ia dapat merasakanya. Helaian surai merah dan putih yang bergoyang pelan menerpa lehernya dan menimbulkan sensasi geli tersendiri.

"U-um.. baiklah. Kita bisa menanyakan seputar peralatan _support_ untuk para _hero_. Lagi pula, Hatsume- _san_ memang berasal dari Departemen Pendukung. Um, sudah diputuskan."

"..." Todoroki tidak memberikan respon berarti, namun ia semakin bergelung di leher Midoriya.

 _Midoriya, hangat._

" _N-ne_? Todoroki- _kun_? Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Alasan kau menolak Shinsou- _kun_ untuk menjadi target wawancara kita? Entah kenapa alasanmu yang tadi, tidak membuatku puas."

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Um."

Midoriya memandang Todoroki dengan antusias. Ia penasaran, apa yang membuat seorang Todoroki Shoto tidak menyukai pria yang menurutnya baik itu. Setidaknya jika dijadikan teman—Shinsou- _kun_ itu termasuk orang yang setia kawan.

"Karena ia menyukaimu."

"..."

Midoriya memalingkan wajahnya, menghadap ke arah kekasihnya.

"Ya, kurasa ia menyukaimu."

"Huh? e-eeh? Ke-kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Todoroki- _kun_?"

"Karena, dia itu—... lupakan." tandasnya final.

"E-eh?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak menyukainya."

"U-um."

Midoriya hanya mengangguk. Intonasi suara Todoroki berubah, sepertinya _mood_ kekasihnya memburuk. Karena tidak ingin membuatnya marah. Jadi, ia memilih untuk mengiyakan saja.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku bilang, kalau ia terang-terangan pernah bilang menyukaimu disaat aku baru mau saja mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, Midoriya._

"Shoto- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

"Ayo ke kelas, 5 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi, dan _Recovery Girl_ pasti akan kembali ke ruangan ini."

Todoroki mengangguk pelan. Lalu memanggil Midoriya lirih.

"Izuku?"

"Ya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya senang kamu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku."

"Begitu juga denganku, Shoto- _kun_."

Mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu melepasnya.

"Ayo, ke kelas. Izuku."

"Um."

Sebenarnya dirinya sendiri juga tidak menyangka, mendengar Midoriya memanggil nama kecilnya, membuat moodnya naik secara drastis.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 ** _Err- holaaa! Ao-chan disini~ Ini fanfic pertama ku di fandom My Hero Academia. Ao ingin mencoba meramaikannya dengan cerita abal Ao. Terimakasih bagi para readers yang sudah kuat membaca hingga Ao-chan's note ini :') kalian warbyazah :') U-uh.. ini sepertinya sangat OOC ya? /nangis_**

 ** _Kritik dan saran sangat diterima dalam bentuk review_**

 ** _Etto.. Mind to Review?_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **{edited}**_


End file.
